Una caja, un paraguas, Tsuna y un gato gris
by kmil-chan
Summary: Alguien se acerca, volteo y me encuentro con una mirada cálida. Es un muchacho con un paraguas azul. A su lado hay otra persona sonriendo. "Es un gato." GokuTsuna shonen-ai. ¿One-shot?


Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Una caja, un paraguas, Tsuna y un gato gris."

Pairing: 5927 shonen-ai

Alguien se acerca, volteo y me encuentro con una mirada cálida. Es un muchacho con un paraguas azul. A su lado hay otra persona sonriendo. "Es un gato." GokuTsuna shonen-ai.

.

…bah, ya esta lloviendo de nuevo.

Intento moverme un poco pero dentro de la caja no tengo ningún lugar para ocultarme y ese inútil me dejo a plena calle sin preocuparse por el clima. Desde temprano mi ex dueño me dejo aquí en una caja de plástico. Mi madre nos tuvo a mi y mis hermanos hace un mes pero todos consiguieron un lugar donde quedarse menos yo. G decidió que ya era hora de que saliera de su casa y me dejo aquí sin preocuparse. Que más da, no necesito de ese idiota para sobrevivir.

Además solo es un poco de lluvia, no le hace daño a nadie. Escucho como algunas personas pasan a mí alrededor. Algunas niñas se acercan a la caja e intentan tocarme pero sus madres las toman de la mano alejándolas de mí. De cualquier manera no me gustan los niños.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Alguien se acerca, volteo y me encuentro con una mirada cálida. Es un muchacho con un paraguas azul. A su lado hay otra persona sonriendo.

"Es un gato."

"Pobre lo dejaron aquí solo. Si no hacemos algo puede enfermarse."

El muchacho intenta tocarme pero me recorro hacia una esquina de la caja.

"Jaja parece que te tiene miedo Tsuna."

¿Miedo? Yo no tengo miedo y mucho menos de alguien que se ve tan débil. Como volteo a ver a su amigo, alzo mi pata para darle un buen arañazo en la mano. Al hacerlo él quito su mano y dio un grito. ¿Lo vez? Te lo dije, eres débil.

"¿Te araño?"

"Si un poco."

"Tsuna ya es hora de irnos o sino llegaremos tarde."

"Si pero…no me gustaría dejarlo aquí."

No tienes que preocuparte por mi tonto, estaré bien sin la ayuda de nadie. Empiezo a lamerme el pelaje ignorando a esos dos sujetos molestos. Al mentado Tsuna no pareció importarle que intentara ignorarlo y puso su paraguas sobre la caja protegiéndome del agua. Volteo hacia arriba de mí y después volteo a ver a su amigo quien asintió. Ambos se levantaron y se fueron dejando ahí el paraguas.

Bueno, por fin se fue la molestia. Volteo hacia arriba dándome cuenta que dejo el paraguas encima de mi caja. ¿Es tonto o que? ¿Quién dejaría su paraguas sobre una caja a la mitad de la calle? No importa, así estaré seco por un tiempo. Al menos hizo algo bien. Esta empezando a salir el sol y hace un poco de calor. El clima esta agradable…creo que dormiré un poco.

.:.:.:.

Me despierto al sentir como algo choca contra mi caja fuertemente. Solo alcance a dar un maullido de sorpresa cuando alguien quito el paraguas rápidamente.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un gato?"

"Jaja que feo gato, mira que feo pelaje tiene. Esta todo delgado."

Son 3 tarados, uno de ellos parece ser el líder ya que los otros lo voltean a ver antes de aventar el paraguas al suelo.

"¿Qué hacemos con él Juichi?"

"Huuuuh no veo de que nos serviría tener un gato tan delgado como mascota."

Patea fuertemente mi caja casi rompiéndola. Empiezo a prepararme para cualquier cosa. Si este bastardo intenta hacerme algo, lo morderé.

"Podemos entrenarlo para tener unas peleas de gatos."

"¿Peleas de gatos? Que estupideces dices Ren."

El más alto era ese Juichi, quien estaba intentando acercarse para agarrarme. El otro vigila que nadie volteé hacia nosotros.

"Para algo puede servirnos. Si no nos da algún dinero siempre podemos venderlo para que hagan cualquier cosa con él Jui-san."

Di un bufido de alerta para que no se acercar más. Tenía las uñas listas para cualquier cosa pero quito su mano rápidamente.

"Entonces agárralo tú Ren y vámonos, tengo hambre."

El alto se quito de enfrente y el otro se acercó. Saco una bolsa de plástico y le hizo dos hoyos.

"Ven aquí pequeño gatito."

Bufe de nuevo pero él no retrocedió. Cuando intento agarrarme lo arañe fuertemente y corrí hacia otra esquina de la caja.

"Maldito gato, te digo que será bueno para las peleas."

Quiso intentar agarrarme de nuevo pero corrí hacia otro lado. Me agarro antes de que pudiera llegar a la mitad de la caja. Me esta jalando de la cola para intentar meterme en la bolsa pero no dejare que lo haga. Me muevo mucho moviendo mis patas de un lado a otro y haciendo mucho ruido pero esto solo parece entretenerlo.

"¿¡Que creen que hacen!"

"Ooh pero miren nada más quien es Dame Tsuna viene a rescatar al gatito."

Es él que dejo el paraguas sobre mi caja. Se ve molesto pero con miedo. ¿Piensa enfrentarse a ellos? Jah sigue soñando niño, son más fuertes que tú. Mejor vete corriendo como lo hiciste en la mañana.

"Déjenlo en paz es solo un gato."

"¿Y? Este gato nos va a hacer ricos. Solo necesita que lo entrenemos un poco."

Ren intento meterme de nuevo a la bolsa pero esta vez si pude arañarlo. Me soltó y caí al suelo. Me aliste para saltar pero algo cayo sobre mi cola. Juichi me piso fuertemente haciendo que diera un enorme maullido.

"¿A dónde crees que vas bola de pelo?"

Me agarro de la cola apretándola fuertemente. Me duele, me duele estúpido suéltame. Pero él solamente puede escuchar mis maullidos.

"¡Suéltalo lo estas lastimando!"

Ese tonto sigue aquí. Creo que lo mejor es rendirme, aunque intente rasguñarlo solo lograre que me apriete más fuerte. El que vigilaba se acerca y me agarra poniéndome en la bolsa. Intento romper la bolsa, siento como el aire empieza a acabarse, me estoy asfixiando.

"¡Suéltalo!"

Puedo ver como intenta correr hacía nosotros pero el alto le pone el pie haciendo que se caiga. Mejor vete de aquí tonto, gracias por intentar rescatarme pero no lograras nada con eso.

"Largo de aquí Tsuna, golpearte siempre es divertido pero hoy tengo asuntos pendientes."

"…no."

Escucho como les responde débilmente. Esta aterrado de miedo, puedo ver como tiembla un poco pero los ve fijamente a los ojos. Se levanta y se pone enfrente del alto.

"Bueno…tu lo pediste."

Escucho un golpe sordo y como grito dolido por el golpe. Le dijeron que se fuera y aun así…todo por un miserable gato que nadie quiso. Me muevo nuevamente dentro de la bolsa. Con mis uñas empiezo a raspar la bolsa rompiéndola hasta que caigo de nuevo al suelo. El vigilante intento agarrarme pero lo arañe en la cara. Puedo ver como Tsuna esta en el suelo y Juichi sonríe.

"Espero que tengas suficiente con eso."

"¡Tsuna!"

"Mierda es Yamamoto, vámonos."

Los tres se van corriendo dejándonos ahí. El muchacho que lo acompañaba se acerca a él preocupado. Después va corriendo detrás de los otros. Tsuna se levanta nuevamente y voltea a verme.

"¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?"

Veo que intentara agarrarme pero creo que…esta vez lo dejare. Me agarra suavemente y me acomoda entre sus brazos. Tiene la cara hinchada de un par de golpes que le dieron pero aun así intenta sonreírme.

"Yo creo que tienes un pelaje hermoso. Mira brilla con el sol."

Este tonto…a pesar de ser más débil que los demás me protegió, a pesar de haberlo arañado. Veo como su mano aun tiene la marca de mis uñas y me siento incomodo. Lamo su mano, en donde lo arañe intentando que entienda que…lo siento.

"¿Estas preocupado por mi? No te preocupes, esto me pasa todos los días."- camina hacia la caja tomando su paraguas.-"veras siempre me estoy metiendo en peleas por culpa de esos tres, mi padre dice que esta en mi sangre el no soportar las injusticias. Je je no estoy seguro de eso pero bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto."

Me deja en el suelo lentamente y me sonríe.

"Te dejare aquí. Creo que antes no podías salir porque la caja esta muy grande pero ya podrás ir a donde quieras. Tengo que alcanzar a Yamamoto, adiós gatito."

Me sonrió de nuevo y empezó a caminar. Veo como empieza a caminar y observo a mí alrededor. Mucha gente esta pasando, algunos vieron lo que paso pero nadie parece importarle. De repente se detuvo y regreso corriendo hacia mí.

"Lo olvidaba."-de su bolsillo saco un empaque de pan.-"compre esto para ti, espero que te guste."

Abre la bolsa y pone un pedazo de pan en el suelo. Huele delicioso, me pregunto… ¿a que sabrá? Me acerco lentamente y empiezo a probar el pan. Mientras estoy comiendo noto como pone su mano sobre mi acariciándome. Lo dejare hacerlo, sé que él no me hará daño.

Sonríe y se despide nuevamente. No te vallas…ya no quiero quedarme solo. Empiezo a caminar maullando pero él no me escucha. Intento caminar más rápido pero noto que una de mis patas me duele mucho. Me detengo para lamerla y sigo maullando pero lo más seguro es que él ya se haya ido.

"¿Estas lastimado?"-escucho como habla sobre mi y volteo a verlo.-"ven gatito, te llevare conmigo."

Sonriendo me carga nuevamente. De verdad tiene una mirada cálida y su aroma es relajante. Oye, ¿quieres ser mi dueño? Prometo no arañarte de nuevo, prometo seguir a tu lado por siempre. Maúllo nuevamente mientras lamo su mano.

"¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?"-asiento maullando haciendo que él sonría.-"Bien entonces necesitaras un nombre."

Me acaricia rascándome detrás de la oreja. Se siente tan bien, sus manos son suaves.

"¿Qué tal…Gokudera? ¿Te gusta?"

Me voltea a ver sonriendo. ¿Ese es el nombre que elegiste para mí? Me gusta, eres la única persona que ha pensado un nombre para mí. Me acomode en sus brazos y empecé a ronronear, de verdad que tienes un aroma relajante. Me quedare contigo y con el nombre que pensaste solo para mí. Gracias por protegerme.

.

.

.

Estaba buscando imágenes de Reborn cuando salió una de Gokudera en una caja como si fuera un gatito. Y de inmediato esta pequeña historia vino a mi mente. Pensé en hacer una serie en lugar de un One shot pero no sé si sea aceptada o no la idea. ¿Cómo ven? ¿Quieren historia larga?

Espero les guste, es el primer fic de esta serie que de verdad termino. Tengo un montón guardados en mi compu pero aun no me animo a terminarlos. En fin solo me queda decir…5927/LOVE.

¿Reviews?


End file.
